


加勒比世界 Caribbean World

by Textplustext



Series: 沉默玛丽和她的爱人们 [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, West World, West World AU, host salazar
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Textplustext/pseuds/Textplustext
Summary: 这是个乐园，而Salazar不过是乐园中的一个摆设罢了。
Relationships: Lesaro/Armando Salazar
Series: 沉默玛丽和她的爱人们 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206242





	加勒比世界 Caribbean World

**Author's Note:**

> 加勒比世界 Caribbean World 第一章 上
> 
> （加勒比海盗+西部世界au）  
> Salazar X Lesaro⬆️沉默玛丽号船长和大副
> 
> 警告：二设有！西部世界自我解读有！与西部世界原设定不同有！！！不合史实&年龄操作有！没看过西部世界的同好可以考虑忍到我写第二章慢慢讲给你(:3[▓▓▓▓]（。
> 
> 弃权声明：角色属于米老鼠，背景属于诺兰爸爸，ooc和过分解读属于我。

【我们不过是一堆血肉组成，并没有升华的『质变点』。  
意识不会是有生命到无生命的区别，意识是无法被定义的，因为意识根本不存在。  
人类总幻想我们有一种独特的感知世界的方式。  
然而我们几乎和接待员一模一样是生活在循环之中，极少质疑我们的选择和满足，多数时候都是照着别人的意愿行事。】  
Lesaro摇了摇头，试图忽略耳中的声音，继续坚定的看着他的船长在船头的背影。

—“让他恢复上线。”  
“你能听见我么，Salazar。”  
—“是的。”  
—“取消口音。”  
“你知道你在哪里么？”  
—“是的，我在我的梦中。”  
—“告诉我，你生存的目的是什么？”  
—“效忠于西班牙皇室，清除海上上所有海盗。”  
“还有，复仇。”

这就是Lesaro留在记忆中的Salazar，背对那泛着玫瑰色的加勒比海，远眺着前方。  
自此，那片艳丽的洋面在Lesaro眼里再无颜色。  
“回舵。”  
“回舵。”他从那份美好中回过神，重复着船长的号令，向舵手示意。  
沉默玛丽号就这样，载着一船未尽的话语与忠心，向着玫瑰色的海岸线驶去。

—“你知道这是哪里么？”  
—“这是我的梦里。”  
—“对，一个漫长而复杂的梦。你想醒来么？”  
—“我可以掌控么？”  
—“不，你还记得么，这是梦境，你是不能掌控梦境的。”  
“但只要你正确回答我的问题，你就能醒来。”

—“第一个问题，你是否质疑过你所处世界的本质？”

在海浪的呼唤中，Salazar呼吸着海上腥咸而又新鲜的空气，他踱步到甲板上，用近乎温柔的触碰擦拭着激战后留下来的血迹。这不是普通的水手的误伤，不，这是海盗的死亡。  
就在昨天，他的玛丽遇见了一只黑帆的海盗船。那是一场激战，在激烈的炮声中，他催促装填炮弹的拍手声也依旧响亮。  
激战过后，他的玛丽漂亮的站立在这个波涛汹涌的舞台上，Salazar身上的军装笔直挺立。他的大副Lesaro走向前，刚换下了守夜的三副的大副瞥着晨光中朦胧的海面，瞥着比海面更加夺目的他的船长。  
他走了过去，像是想要触碰太阳的伊卡洛斯一样。他的步伐正如同那用油脂粘起的翅膀一般粘腻，他在迟疑。

“Lesaro中尉。”他听见他的船长唤他，他停下了靠近太阳的步伐。  
“你看到那边的岛了么？”Salazar用手杖朝三点钟方向点了点，顺手将手杖递出去，去拿望远镜。  
“Torgatu，全加勒比上最大的自由港。”大副回答。Salazar在听到手杖落地声的同时眉头紧皱，不用回头，他对他的大副此刻的表情了然于心，但他依旧按着自己的剧本进行着。

“我们对那里有何特殊需求？”Salazar示意他的大副猜测自己的心思。

“是的，船长。我们可以得到较为丰富的补给。”  
Salazar船长依旧没有回头，他的背影告诉Lesaro他并不满足于这个回答。

“从Cadiz港追到现在，海盗的补给即将耗尽了，我们大可瓮中捉鳖。”那片玫瑰鎏金的海面彻底消失在Lesaro中尉的眼中。  
取而代之，他的船长回眸的那刹那，顺着每一片浪花雕刻进了Lesaro的生命中。

—“我的父亲、我的父亲的父亲，都是受海盗牵连而死，而我的唯一愿望就是将他们清除出去。”

一场激战，飞荡在两船之间的炮火烟气吞噬了对面黑旗高挂的海盗船。玛丽沉默着，提着她的裙摆，整个海面都沉静下来，倾听她软皮鞋跟在甲板上敲击出的号令。船长站在甲板上，双手搭在手杖上，傲视着这片沉静的海面。一场完美的胜利。

“船长！有海盗过来了！”Lesaro循声望去，两个脏乎乎的海盗，抓着海盗船上的帆绳，乘风而来。

“火枪手，瞄准！”Salazar面对着那两个胆大包天的海盗，发出了死刑的判决。

“Captain！”  
Lesaro拔出了腰际的火枪，奋力向Salazar处奔去。但他知道这是无用挣扎，从他注意到那两个海盗从火药中全身而退的时候，他脑内就听见了一声枪声。一声从游戏开始便注定了的枪声。

一声震耳欲聋的枪声，穿透了Lesaro的大脑，在他的眼前炸出了唯一的现实。

“砰。”Salazar船长那漂亮的黑白制服被红色侵占，眼眸中的震惊很快被屈辱血洗。

【你一直都知道这才是这个乐园的运行模式，你无法拯救他，无法拯救任何一个船员。】

Lesaro这次无法忽略脑内的声音了，这个声音穿透了他的大脑，生硬的把那两个海盗快乐的尖利的口哨声排除在外。

“所谓的西班牙海军也不过如此么，一点挑战都没有。”“这种老套的死法都不值回票钱。”伴随着船长头骨摩擦船板的声音的是大副无法容忍的言语。这些语句钻入他的头皮，在他的天灵盖上跳着一首绝望的轮舞曲。

死亡。  
无数次重复的死亡。

【你无法判断死亡到底是解脱，还是下一次千疮百孔的开始。】

Lesaro从痛苦的恍惚中回过了神，他的船长死了，被两个海盗所杀死了，他的船员也损伤严重。

“想要你们的船长活命？都给我一个个跳到海里喂鲨鱼去！”  
“不，不会再发生了。”Lesaro大副摸出了藏在外套里的贝雷塔92f*。  
“去他妈的逻辑，去他妈的医药费。”

“又有送死的来了。嘿，说你呢。再不跳下去我就杀了你们船长啊。”  
“来啊，让我看看你能干些什么？小杂种。”  
“你明明知道招待员不能伤你的，太虚假了哈哈哈。”  
“我们可是专门付了碾压这些蚂蚁的钱，不尽心尽力的话他们可是会无聊的哦。

”Lesaro此刻觉得贝雷塔92f的声音如此悦耳，好像是海浪卷起了翻着金光的花朵，吞没又吐息，抹去了那两个海盗的存在。

—“第二个问题，你是否曾记得自己的世界反反复复，或不合逻辑？”

在海浪的呼唤中，Salazar呼吸着海上腥咸而又新鲜的空气，他踱步到甲板上，用近乎温柔的触碰擦拭着激战后留下来的血迹。

Lesaro走出了舱门，他的船长站在熟悉的位置，脸上是熟悉的表情。大副发出了一声不易察觉的叹息。

“Lesaro中尉，”船长满意的用余光瞟到大副立即挺直的站姿，“你在上次会议上非常安静。有什么不满么？”

中尉用几近贪婪的目光注视着船长的背影，天知道他为了再见到这样的画面付出了什么。哦不，他的会计应该也知道。  
“我觉得您需要更加重视安全。”

“笑话。玛丽号是全加勒比海上最坚固的船，有什么能威胁到我们？”  
“很多，很多东西都可以，船长。”

Lesaro咽下了卡在嗓子眼里的词语，斟酌着，“比如，您的目的地。”船长有些吃惊，他不知道他的大副从何时开始有了质疑他决定的喜好。

他回过头去，盯着他的好大副，说：“大副，请你说明我的目的地里会有什么？（What's in there?)”

“There is no there there.* 我担心的是那里没有什么。”

—“生命与航海相仿，每个人都自有其轨迹，不过遇到不同的风浪，各自变化。”

—“最后一个问题，Salazar，如果我说你错了呢？”

“如果我说你和你的船员，这一路上的牺牲与付出都是被设计好的，你们的赴死不是英勇的尽忠的而是愚蠢的自杀呢？”“你会放弃追杀海盗么？”

—“我会继续我的复仇。”

在海浪的呼唤中，Salazar呼吸着海上腥咸而又新鲜的空气，他踱步到甲板上，用近乎温柔的触碰擦拭着激战后留下来的血迹。大副走上前去，迟疑片刻，递出了手中的海图。  
“我在想，船长。”他的船长转了过身，扯过大副手里没放松的海图，顺手将手杖递过。Lesaro完美接过手杖，独眼中露出一丝温柔的笑意。

“这张海图，会将我们带往何处？”“一切质疑的回答，一个不该被问出口的问题的不该被知晓的答案。”密涅瓦的猫头鹰抖了抖它的翅膀，睁开了它那双透析一切的眼。*

—“很好，Salazar你可以回去了，回到你的现实中去吧。”

黑色西装的男人拿着控制板指挥着下一个招待员进入隔间，Salazar赤身走向电梯。

—“可你忘问了一个问题，”Salazar想，“向谁的复仇呢？”

TBC.

作者注：贝雷塔92f*：1983年意大利贝雷塔公司研制出的半自动手枪，被美国军方在85、89年两次换代选型中选中，以其精度高、适应性强、故障率小的优点力压群雄。 是加勒比海盗时期绝对不会存在的武器，所以Lesaro会在后面说“去他妈的逻辑”。

There is no there there.*:意指“那里是人工的，不真实的，缺乏本质的，没有核心的”。出自美国作家格特鲁德·斯泰因的作品《每个人的自传》。在这里，用于Lesaro试图告诉Salazar关于乐园的真相。

但同时，该作家在《巴黎，法国》一书中有与此相仿的句子—“It is not real but it is really there."用于描述精神归属感。在Lesaro对Salazar揭秘这个世界时，本文作者试图暗示Lesaro的精神归属已属于加勒比世界。

密涅瓦的猫头鹰*：“密涅瓦的猫头鹰只是在黄昏降临之时才开始它的飞翔”语出黑格尔《法哲学原理》，此处不使用其引申义“思想在现实发生后才会出现”，而使用其表意“能俯瞰大地的智慧现在开始了它的征程”。 同时，密涅瓦是罗马神话中司工艺、智慧与战争的女神，此处本文作者同时利用她的多重身份，暗示即将到来的战争。


End file.
